A Summer In Sinnoh To Never Forget
by WildLion
Summary: While nervous to travel through the Sinnoh region, Davis promises to himself that he would see through this long journey with his friends as he fights for a spot in the Lily of The Valley Conference, confronts his fears, and faces the dangers lurking behind the shadows of a seemingly peaceful region.


_Hello everyone. This is my first story published here in a very long time. Yes, I imagine people probably tire of reading a story surrounding a Pokemon trainer and their journey to collect all eight badges and taking on the league. If you're not actually into Pokemon journey themed fanfiction, I'm sorry. It might not be of your taste. If you are, I hope you enjoy. I have wanted to attempt to put together one for the longest time though. Here goes nothing._

* * *

The day was only just beginning in the Sinnoh region and people all around the region could already feel the heat the summer brought. So far, its been a pretty warm summer, even in the mornings. It was only half past nine in the region and some waking up were already turning on their air conditioners. It was just another typical Sinnoh summer morning. For some, this was not just your typical summer morning.

For one young boy, it was the start of a journey he would never forget. He was seated underneath a tree, somewhere in Sandgem Town. Overhead, a small Chimchar was resting on a branch, dozing off ever so quietly. This Pokemon was only just received by the young boy from the region's leading researcher on Pokemon evolution, Professor Rowan. It felt so surreal for many children to be starting their journey and it certainly was a lot to take in.

This young boy from Sunyshore City was reflecting on the events leading up to receiving his first Pokemon. He still couldn't believe that this was the beginning. It all started with a single conversation.

 _"Sweetie, I know you're worried, but me and your father will always be a phone call away, if you ever need help."_

 _"Uhhh, thanks Mom. I know."_

 _"I'm sure your brother would be happy to help too."_

 _"What is that jerk gonna do? All he cares about is-"_

 _"Don't talk about your brother that way. He's your family and I'm sure he'd be there for you. What would you do if you didn't have me and your father?"_

 _"But he's the one who-"_

 _"Davis, stop it! You're gonna have to learn to get along with him someday. Now c'mon. You got your whole journey ahead of you and people to help you along the way. Your friends will be there for you, your parents will be there for you, and I'm sure your brother will be. And no buts."_

It has been nearly two hours since that conversation took place between the boy and his mother. The boy, named Davis, recalled that conversation, moments before leaving home and getting on a boat to Sandgem Town.

Davis was your average 12 year old boy. He was about your average height for a 12 year old, appearing to be a few inches short of five feet. He seemed to be a bit on the thinner side as well. His skin was rather light in tone, contrasted by his short and dark hair. He wore a red and gray tank top, along with a pair of brown cargo shorts and gray wristbands. Everything seemed to follow a red, gray, and white color scheme; even his shoes seemed to.

Like most trainers, Davis loved Pokemon, and he was quite eager to train and bond with them. He was nervous though about traveling through Sinnoh, though, it wasn't like he was doing it alone. While Davis was currently alone, he came to Sandgem Town with two friends of his, Colin and Marissa. He told them he'd catch up with them later, as he needed some time to take everything in. He recalled a conversation he had on the boat with his friends. It was only moments before docking at the beach, just south of Sandgem Town.

" _So Davis, who are you choosing?"_

"…"

" _Davis?"_

" _Oh! Uh...I'm uh, not really sure."_

" _Ehh...It doesn't matter anyway! You're both getting your butts kicked by me! Heh heh!"_

"' _Hahahaha! Really, Colin? You barely got through trainer's school!"_

" _Oh shut up!"_

" _She got you there, y'know."_

" _Whatever!"_

" _Anywaaaay...Whatever I choose though...I just hope we'll be pretty tight!"_

Pretty tight. Partners. Best friends. That was all Davis really cared about right now. He had his first Pokemon. He looked up into the tree and smiled a bit, noticing his new Chimchar was yawning as he laid on a branch. Just seeing the small, orange chimp-like Pokemon yawning made him yawn. He should probably get going before he fell asleep and started to receive calls from his friends, asking where he was and what was taking him so long. Davis stretched out as slowly got off the ground, looking up into the tree once more. There was his Chimchar.

Davis recalled how he was left with no choice but to take Chimchar, as his friend Marissa already claimed Turtwig and his friend Colin already picked Piplup. He didn't mind though. He remembered being filled with a sense of wonder as he crouched in front of the small chimp-like Pokemon. He remembered saying he was going to do his best to make sure he was everything his Chimchar wanted as a trainer and a friend, even offering a high five. He remembered his Chimchar actually leapt up to high five him. He was filled with so much joy and laughter just from that first encounter. Now, it was time to stop recalling the past events though. Davis had to move on, before he would fall asleep.

"Chimchar! Uh...Whadya say we uhh...Hit the road?" Davis called out to the fiery chimp.

"Chim-Chimchar!" Chimchar would respond in agreement it seemed, before jumping down, from branch to branch. It seemed as if Chimchar was ready to go. The small chimp-like Pokemon would land right on the ground, in front of Davis.

"Great, uh...Let's go! Colin is probably already pretty peeved at us for taking so long…" Davis said as he began to head for the road straight to Route 202.

The road ahead seemed so long to Davis, who still felt this nervous feeling about what lies ahead of him. He promised himself that he would not turn back. His friends were waiting on him and he already got his first Pokemon. Why should he turn back now?

* * *

 _Its nothing too special for a first chapter, but its a start. It was more so just to establish the main character honestly. Anyway, next time, I'm going to be introducing Davis' friends and I'll dive into the first battles the story has to offer. I hope it was okay._


End file.
